


[podfic] happiness is only a heartbeat away

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Post-Endor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Luke really is okay with Leia and Han getting married. He's just worried. He hopes it doesn't mean they're going to forget about him.(Or, Luke is reminded of why he loves these two reckless assholes so much.)
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] happiness is only a heartbeat away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [happiness is only a heartbeat away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518557) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** post-Endor, Family, Marriage Proposal, Fluff

 **Length:** 00:10:11  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_happiness%20is%20only%20a%20heartbeat%20away_%201.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0487.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
